


The Grand Finale (Vent)

by DoctorLoki



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-18 16:31:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21279794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorLoki/pseuds/DoctorLoki
Summary: It's a short vent poem I created.





	The Grand Finale (Vent)

The grand finale

In the end nothing makes you move, pleading breaking down  
On my knees, my palms in the dirt.  
The dirt is penetrating my lungs as dust is forcefully infiltrating them.  
Making it impossible to breathe  
I catch my air, I try, I try my best  
It's not enough for you my breaths are short. 

You act so high and mighty, maybe I give it to you  
myself, this power you hold over me still. 

Maybe you wear your crown so clearly on the forehead so the gold blends others, not making them see your tears  
maybe  
but maybe you don't cry and mourn at all after broken things and just move on 

I should too. 

Instead I scream into the void, my hopes of being heard by you disappearing. 

You do not look at me anymore, but did you ever?  
Did your wonderful brown eyes ever look at me the way I do at you? You were a queen to me, but what was I to you? 

Maybe a jester who dances around and entertains until they get replaced because the jesters jokes don't make the queen laugh any longer, so she moves on to other jesters. I was in your grace, now abandoned. It's dark and cold now. 

Grace is gone dust stayed.  
My lungs are filled with it.  
I suffocate. 

The grand finale is soon to be over, a joke for the queen, a final one. 

If the jester makes one final magic trick,  
cutting off the strings to fall into the abyss, grand finale, 

It might as well make the queen enjoy the jester leaving.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this mess, I appreciate it. It was a difficult decision for me if I should upload it or not.


End file.
